


He's Really Cute and Really Short and I Want to Really Know His Name

by Mayumi_chan



Series: Share a Coke With... [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Cute, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Gen, Kageyama Also Sucks At Flirting, Kageyama Tobio Sucks At Making Conversation, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, Kinda, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Share a Coke With...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayumi_chan/pseuds/Mayumi_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kageyama wants to talk to that cute redhead eating cake but doesn't know how to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Really Cute and Really Short and I Want to Really Know His Name

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I always make the titles for these so long?  
> \----------------------------------------------  
> **This is a series with multiple fandoms. The stories have nothing to do with each other; they are all just fluff and flirts**
> 
> Enjoy!

Hinata was sitting by himself in the small café. He was eating a slice of strawberry shortcake while listening to some music when the waitress approached him.

“Excuse me, sir,” she taps his shoulder to get his attention. He looks up with the fork still in his mouth and smiles at her, taking out one ear phone.

“Yes?” he asks. She giggles a bit, setting a can of coke in front of him. He blinks before moving to hand it back. “I didn’t order this, sorry.” She just giggles again.

“Oh, no, don’t worry about it,” she says. “It’s on the house. Another customer sent it over to you.”

Hinata, being the dense little thing he was, it up because he just got a free soda. “Really? That’s nice of them!” he says, internally cheering. He wished he could thank the person but apparently the lady wasn’t going to identify them for him. He shrugs as the waitress walks away, opening the coke and taking a sip. It tasted funny with the taste of cake still on his tongue, but he didn’t care. He drank about half before setting it down and continuing to eat his shortcake.

A couple minutes later he was interrupted again. He looked up, startled to see a boy about his age standing in front of him. But it wasn’t the boy himself who startled him- it was the way he was glaring at him. Hinata swallowed thickly. He didn’t even know this guy! Why was he so mad at him?!

Hinata slowly removed his headphone again, looking up at the guy with a nervous smile.

“C-can I help you…?” he asks hesitantly. The other boy straightened up, seeming even angrier, ad Hinata let out an unintentional squeak of fear.

“Can I sit with you?”

“G-g-go ahead!” Hinata obliged automatically. Ahh, man! Why did he say that? He was too scared to turn him down, that’s why. They sat there in awkward silence before the raven spoke up again.

“You need to share that with me…” he mutters too quiet for Hinata to hear. The redhead blinked, tilting his head.

“What?” he asks, confused.

“I-I said you have to share that with me!” the taller says louder, pointing to the coke and Hinata flinched. He was still confused, though. Why did he need to share his soda? “L-look…” The boy picks up Hinata’s soda and turned the can over, showing the words on it.

“’Share a coke with Kageyama’?” Hinata read aloud. It took him a moment to process this. “Oh, wait, did _you_ send me this?”

The boy, Kageyama, forces the blush away from his cheeks and nods. “Yeah,” he responds, keeping his voice level. “My name is Kageyama Tobio.”

“I’m Hinata Shouyou, nice to meet you,” Hinata says. Kageyama nods. “Just Hinata is fine, by the way.”

“Alright, Hinata,” Kageyama says, testing the name on his tongue. He liked it.

“So you really want me to share this with you?”

“Uhh,” Kageyama responds intelligently, but Hinata was already sliding the half-empty can toward him. The raven picks it up and drinks from it, feeling oddly fluttery inside. He stares at the cup with an intenseness that Hinata didn’t understand before mumbling, “Indirect kiss…”

“Eh?” Hinata blinks, clueless.

“Nothing,” Kageyama says, putting the soda down. “So, um… you—”

“Ah!” Hinata says loudly, startling Kageyama a bit.

“What is it?”

“Could you happen to be the same Kageyama Tobio who plays volleyball?”

“You know who I am?” Kageyama asks, willing his blush away once again.

“Yeah! You’re known as The King, right?” Hinata says eagerly. “I saw one of your games on TV once, but that was back in high school. Uwahh, who knew I’d actually meet The King himself, huh?”

“I’d actually prefer you not refer to me with that name…” Kageyama says, scratching the back of his head. “That was a name my teammates in high school used to mock me with. I take no pride in it.”

“Mm, so The King is asking me not to call him The King, huh, King?”

“I just told you not to—”

“Alright, Kageyama-kun,” Hinata says instead.

“Just Kageyama is fine.”

“Okay, then, Kageyama!” Hinata smiles. Kageyama ignored the light blush on his face this time. “But, man, you have a pretty intense presence, you know! I thought you were gonna beat me up or something.”

Kageyama failed to come up with a response. That was the last thing he wanted and he ended up just staring at Hinata with his mouth opened uselessly.

“But I’m glad you were just trying to talk to me,” Hinata laughs. “I play volleyball, too, you know. Most people don’t believe that I’m a regular because of my height, but it’s true! I can _fly_. Actually, at my school they call me ‘The Little Giant,’ just like my high school idol.”

 _Fly_? Kageyama thinks, wondering what he meant by that, but he didn’t say anything.

“Why did you send me this, by the way?” Hinata asks curiously. Kageyama felt that stupid blush forming on his face again.

“I wanted to, um, talk to, uh… you…” Kageyama says not near as smoothly as he’d wanted to.

“Just talk?” Hinata asks, sounding confused again. “If you just wanted to talk to me why did you go through the trouble of buying me a drink? Isn’t that sort of a waste?”

Kageyama ground his teeth together. He had no clue if this guy was gay or not so it wasn’t like he could just say ‘I thought you were really cute’ or something. Not that he would say it even if he _did_ know.

“I mean I wanted to like, you know, get to know you, or something,” Kageyama tries again, trying to make it subtle yet clear what he wanted.

Hinata just laughs. “What’s with that?” Kageyama sighs, getting annoyed even though he knew it wasn’t Hinata’s fault. They were both boys, after all. This wasn’t normal. But geez, this guy seemed like the dense type already.

“I _mean_ that I wanted to know if you’d like, you know, to get together sometime.”

“For volleyball?” Hinata asks eagerly. Kageyama wanted to slam his head on the table. He looks over to his table of friends that he’d been at before and gives them an exasperated look. Daichi, Suga and Tanaka give him a big thumbs up while Shimizu smiles reassuringly at him. Kageyama sighs to himself before turning back to Hinata.

“No, I was hoping for something more like lunch or, like, dinner or somethi—”

“Hinata-kun?” a female voice cuts Kageyama off. Hinata’s face lights up and he jumps out of his seat.

“Yachi-chan!” he says cheerfully, pulling her into a hug. She laughs. Kageyama feels his heart sinking. He refuses to move, though. And he refuses to look at his friends again. Hinata and the girl, whose name is apparently Yachi, begin to converse but Kageyama tuned them out, not wanting to hear it. Then Yachi waves and leaves to a different part of the café. Kageyama clears his throat a bit as Hinata sits back down.

“So, is she your girlfriend…?” he asks, praying he’d say no.

“No, we broke up during our third year of high school,” Hinata says. “I’m in my first year in university now, though.”

That still made Kageyama lose all hope for making this work. The guy was straight and Kageyama was not.

“I’ve only had little flings now and then, nothing serious,” Hinata says with a hum, taking another bite from his cake. “Although the last guy I dated was a few months ago so I guess I haven’t dated all that much.”

“Wait, guy?” Kageyama asks, confused.

“Oh, sorry,” Hinata blushes a bit. “I, um, hope you don’t mind. I’m bi.”

“No, not at all!” Kageyama says quickly. “I’m not exactly straight myself, actually.”

“You’re gay?” Hinata asks, honestly surprised.

“So, like I was saying, I kind of would like to get together…”

“For volleyball?” Hinata asks, as if forgetting that Kageyama just said no to that. Once again, Kageyama had to withhold the urge to slam him head onto the table.

“ _No_ , not for volleyball,” Kageyama repeats himself. “Ugh, this is so _hopeless_ …” He mutters to himself. He takes a deep breath but still can’t seem to get the right words out. “I meant _go out_ like… for a meal?”

“Why?” Hinata asks, obviously still not getting it. Kageyama lets out another sigh of annoyance and Hinata has no clue why he’s getting so angry.

“ _Because_ I just…” he breathes in deep, trying to calm himself. He didn’t want to get mad at Hinata, that wasn’t what he wanted. Then he looked away and mumbled something that Hinata couldn’t hear.

“What was that?” Hinata asks, raising an eyebrow. Kageyama groaned and slammed his hands on the table. Hinata flinched but before he could ask why he was so mad Kageyama looked him dead in the eye and said loudly,

“I want to go on a _date_ with you!” he could feel the blush on his cheeks and he knew people besides his friends were staring their way but he didn’t let it get to him. Hinata stared at him for a moment before going completely red.

“Wha—y-you want to… eh?!”

“You heard me,” Kageyama mutters. “So… Can we?”

Hinata was at a loss for words. What is he supposed to do when a volleyball player he’s looked up to comes and asks him on a date?

Say yes, dummy.

“S-sure!” Hinata stutters out. Kageyama was sort of surprised he agreed but didn’t show it.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah!”

“Okay…”

“Ah!” Hinata says suddenly and Kageyama nearly jumps. “We should exchange numbers if you’re planning to take me out.” He grins and Kageyama pushes back yet another wave of heat threatening to come across his face.

“Right, okay,” Kageyama says stiffly, taking out his phone. Hinata and him exchange numbers and e-mail addresses. Kageyama’s heart was beating out of his chest and he hoped his expression didn’t show how flustered he actually was.

“I have to go now,” Hinata says, looking at the time. “It was nice meeting you, Kageyama!”

“You, too,” Kageyama says, standing when Hinata does. “I’ll, um, I’ll call you?”

“Yeah,” Hinata smiles. He waves. “See you later, _To-bi-o!_ ” And then he ran out laughing while Kageyama stood there utterly flustered. He looked back at his friends who seemed to be trying not to laugh. He glared at them before sighing and making over there, grumbling. Then his phone dinged in his pocket.

 **_ Hinata Shouyou _ ** _ : Are you free Saturday? \\(=^o^=)/ _

* * *

 

Kageyama flushed before letting Hinata know that he was. He was suddenly really looking forward to the weekend…

**Bonus:**

_Oh my gosh, who is that guy?_ Kageyama thinks, stealing sideway glances at the short guy with spiky carrot-colored hair. He was really cute and definitely Kageyama’s type. The raven looked the shorter up and down again. _He's really cute and really short and I_ really _want to know his name…_

 _Definitely_ his type…

“Who’s that guy you keep staring at, hmmm, Kageyama?” Tanaka asks with an annoyingly smug tone, nudging Kageyama with his elbow teasingly. Kageyama flushed and looked away. He was at a café with his four friends; Tanaka Ryuunosuke with his girlfriend, Kiyoko Shimizu, and his other two friends Daichi Sawamura and Sugawara Koushi, who were also a couple. Kageyama joined them because he had nothing better to do, not caring that he was the only single one in the group.

“I’m not _staring_ at anyone,” he says huffily, pushing Tanaka’s arm away. The bald one just laughs boisterously.

“Suuure, you’re not~!” he says, still laughing obnoxiously loud. “You should just go talk to him!”

“What? No way,” Kageyama scoffs.

“Why not?” Suga asks with a smile. “I think it’d be good if you do.”

“But what if he’s not… you know, gay?” Kageyama asks. It was a rare sight to see Kageyama nervous, but Suga knew just how to calm him down.

“Well, you’ll never know if you don’t try,” the silver haired male says gently. He puts a hand on Kageyama’s arm and gives a reassuring sleeve. “Don’t pass this up. You might miss something amazing.”

For a split second, Kageyama smiled, before taking a deep breath and nodding. “Thanks Mom—I mean, Suga.”

His friends laugh as Kageyama tried to work up the courage to talk the boy. But instead of getting up, he called the waitress over and whispered something in her ear, pointing in the direction of the redhead. The waitress gave him a knowing smile before leaving to the back of the café for a moment; soon returning with a bottle of coke.

“What’d you do that for?” Tanaka asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Y-you know that sh-share a coke thing…?” Kageyama stutters, unreasonably red already.

“The one we see on the commercials all the time?” Suga asks. Kageyama nods.

“I had her put my name on it so that I cold g-go approach him and… yeah.”

Tanaka burst out laughing so Kiyoko elbowed him in the side.

“Ow!” Tanaka winces. Kageyama looked angry, but his friends knew by now he was only sulking. “It’s just so ridiculously cheesy!”

“Shut up!” Kageyama groans, covering his face with his hands.

“I think it’s cute,” Suga comment.

“Yeah, don’t worry about what Tanaka has to say, it means nothing,” Daichi says with a wave of his hand, ignoring Tanaka’s offended protest.

“Just do it,” Kiyoko smiles at him. Kageyama looked at all his friends.

It took him almost 3 minutes of urging to finally work up the courage to confront the redheaded boy across the room.

* * *

 

“So?” Tanaka asks eagerly. “Did’ja get his number?”

“Yeah…” Kageyama responds, smiling at the text he got from Hinata.

“Wow, you’re smiling!” Tanaka points out, snapping a picture of him.

“O-oi!” Kageyama flushes. “Give that to me!” He jumps out, grabbing at his phone which Tanaka quickly moved out of his grasp.

“You bastard! Hand it over!”

“Don’t wanna!” Tanaka laughed, jumping out of his seat and making a run for it, Kageyama chasing after him.

“If you’re going to make a ruckus then get the fuck out!” Nishinoya yells at his noisy friends from behind the counter.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that, haha! Please if you want to request pairings, do so! It doesn't matter if their yaoi, yuri or straight. Just tell me the anime and the pairing and I'll see what I can do!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> (( tumblr: idiocyonaplate.tumblr.com
> 
> All Comments and Kudos are appreciated! <3


End file.
